Back with You
by Miss Lacy
Summary: Set post-Avengers Loki is back in Asgard and helping to restore the Bifrost. How will Jane and Darcy fare in Asgard? Will Loki and Sif EVER come clean about there relationship? What happens when they learn Darcy never was one to knock on doors?
1. Chapter 1

_/ The Story is set post-Avengers movie. I've discovered a new OTP in Sif/Loki and there is no where near enough fic for them. I don't own them, they belong to Marvel...pity. /_

Heimdall looked out over the edge of the Bifrost even as he watched the work of those around him. There was much excitement between Thor and the Warriors Three as they arranged the delicate instruments under the watchful gaze Sif had fixed them with, even as she and Loki made the final calculations to restore the Bifrost. Months had passed since the second prince's return from Midgard and although his mother and brother had welcomed him back with open arms he had been tasked with restoring the Bifrost as a penance for his crimes there. If all went as planned today would be the day Thor reunited with his beloved Jane Foster.

Sif looked to the man standing beside her, his head bent over an ancient text his eyes burning feverishly with a look she was all too familiar with. After his return it had been weeks before she could meet his gaze, the others believed her standoffishness stemmed from distrust after his betrayal, but in truth it was her own conflicting emotions that kept her from him. She had loved this man as truly as he had loved her, he had betrayed them and she had loved him yet, he had fallen and she had mourned him as though it had been her own life taken, of course it was done in secret for no one could possibly understand why the Shield Maiden wept so for the Trickster Prince. After his return she had vowed to herself that it was wrong to love him, yet her love for him grew each passing moment. Finally when she could stand it no longer she had crept to his chambers Unseen the shadow paths as she had so many times before in days past long after the final watch had been called. Upon her arrival she had flung herself upon him as he sat reading in his bed, laughing and sobbing and just _holding _him as she had wished to do for so long. His long arms had engulfed her as he stroked her hair and whispered apologies and sentiments and promises until long after she had drifted into sleep, her arms never loosening their vice-like grip around his chest. Now, as they unleashed the Rainbow Bridge and the Bifrost roared she reached out her left hand letting the fingers brush against his. Without turning his head his mouth twitched up into a smile and he shifted a half step closer to Sif without attracting the attention of her half-brother or the Four.

"It is done." Heimdall intoned his gaze far away, "They are coming."

The light flared for a moment before dissipating and with a great cry of joy Thor ran forward picking up his Jane and spinning her around before pulling her in for a kiss that caused Volstagg to whoop, Fandral to snicker, and even Hogan raised his brow, from behind the happy couple stepped out another Midgardian female. Pushing her glasses farther up her nose Darcy Lewis took in the shinning realm of Asgard. Her jaw dropped slightly as she took it all in, flabbergasted.

"Wow, this is definitely going on Facebook!"

_/ So, what do you think? I'm thinking about maybe turning this into a multi chapter, with some Sif/Loki fluff and Darcy causeing trouble...Thoughts? And remember, reviews are love! /_


	2. Chapter 2

_/ Thanks for the lovely reviews, you guys are great! I'm a little worried about my Sif, I'm trying to make her a "strong woman" but it might be reading as cold, drop me a review and let me know. Still don't own these guys...but at least they play in my sandbox /_

The two Midgardian women quickly grew accustomed to life in Odin's court, well you could say accustomed. Jane was the perfect guest, swept up in the fairy tale magic of Asgard. She curtsied, adored the court dresses they had been given, ate daintily at feasts, and seemed every bit the princess Thor wished to make her. Darcy was another matter. After finding out her cell phone didn't get signal and there was no hope of getting any of this on Facebook she was struck by the realization that there were absolutely_ no_ pop-tarts on this stupid planet, needless to say it had gone downhill from there.

Both women got on well with Sif (Darcy thought she was_ Boss_) and the Warriors Three (Hogan and Jane got on surprisingly well) and although they were a bit wary they were beginning to ease up around Loki (_Loco Loki_, Darcy called him in private). Thor seemed to be under the impression that, since she was in fact female, Sif would be perfect for teaching them the customs and manners associated with Asear women. Needless to say she had laughed in his face when he first voiced the idea. He'd stuck with it though which caused Sif to make a timely exit every time he suggested his plan; nobody noticed how Loki always seemed to vanish as well and the two spent many days wrapped in each other, away from the prying eyes of their friends. The day arrived that Jane and Darcy were to be formally presented to the court as delegates from Midgard and Thor had managed to corner Sif yet again.

"For the final time, no!" Sif sighed, exasperated; she couldn't understand why Thor thought her some expert on womanly tasks just because she was a woman. She hated long itchy dresses and courtly poise and politics made her uncomfortable.

"I'll spar you for it, please Sif." Thor made his best attempt at puppy eyes, hoping his friend would agree.

"You will lose." she never could back down from a challenge, something she regretted later as she cleaned her sword and prepared for an evening of feminine silliness.

The knock on her chamber door came sooner than Sif had anticipated. She was still polishing her weapon and hadn't yet had the chance to tidy up. She sighed; perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. She quite liked the two women and no one could possibly call her delicate if she was acting maidenly on a point of honor owed to a prince.

"You may enter." She called standing and moving to put her sword in its place. The door opened and Darcy and Jane stepped inside. They greeted each other and a moment passed awkwardly before Jane decided it had gone on long enough and promptly told Sif exactly what she thought of Thor's scheme. Sif laughed and the tension eased.

"There are several more ornate gowns in the wardrobe if you wish to borrow one", Sif offered, knowing there had been no time to weave dresses worthy of such an occasion for the two visitors. She rarely wore anything that was in that particular chest, nearly all the garments inside being gifts from her mother. Darcy oohed and started across the room, excited at the prospect of playing dress up. That is until she tripped over something that wasn't there and ended up sprawled on her face.

"What the…" she look to find over half a dozen books scattered as though she had walked into their stack, only she could swear nothing had been there before…"Whose are these?" she asked Sif.

"Oh, they must be mine, I do enjoy light reading, you know." Sif hoped her lie wasn't noticeable. She had told Loki heaven knows how many times not to leave his things lying about her chambers. It seemed instead of listening he had simply spelled them invisible, _typical. _A smirk played about the corners of her mouth but Sif whipped it off before the other two could notice. Darcy picked up the nearest books, looking at their covers.

"A Theoretical Guide to Associative Mathematics, Geolocation: Advanced Study, War and Peace. This is light reading?" Sif scooped up the books muttering some unintelligible excuse as she crammed them all into the small chest at the foot of her bed. By the Allfather eternal, she was going to kill him. Later, after Darcy had unwittingly revealed two more piles of books, three of his throwing knives, a report containing farmer's complaints he was supposed to present to the council in two days' time, and one lone sock she began to wonder why he hadn't just asked her for a drawer.

_/ So the next chapter is just going to be a SifxLoki fluff fest, but I thoght I should try to squeeze some plot in here. I really like the idea of Darcy being sassy and awkward in Asgard. Loki's invisibility spell is kinda like you can't see it until you touch it and Darcy keeps touching stuff by accident. /_


	3. Chapter 3

_/ Chapter Three!...if any of you are still reading, in any case, behold: In which a feast is boring and Loki and Sif make a little mischief…/_

The grand hall was filled with music and laughter and revelry. The warriors ate and sang, the maidens huddled together in tittering clumps giggling continuously, Jane sat with the Queen, the image of modesty; all in all Loki thought the entire operation was rather dull. Sif felt a familiar tingle and looked away from Thor's recount of his most recent hunt to see her fork elongate and morph into a beautiful long-stemmed rose. She blushed and looked up to find Loki's eyes fixed on hers. She excused herself and tried to make her pace appear casual, though all she wanted to do was run to him and throw herself into his waiting arms. Sif joined him in their corner and it was only moments before the strange comfort of shadows melted around them. It was an odd but familiar sensation, standing before the entire court yet being completely hidden from view. With mischief in his eyes Loki leaned in and closed the distance between them, sweeping her up in a passionate kiss. Sif's arms wrapped around his neck and her hands fisted in his hair. She felt him smile against her mouth before they separated. Foreheads touching and bodies still entangled Sif saw his eyes gleaming as though with some private joke,

"And what, pray tell, is so comical?" Sif asked, failing entirely to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"Why whatever do you mean, my lady?" his wink and smarmy tone causing Sif to bat him playfully on the arm. "I was simply imagining the look on our companions faces were they to look up from this unending feasting and see, well..", Sif's lips quirked up in a smile and her eyes shone with mirth and something much deeper. It had been much too long since they'd had a little fun.

Volstagg sat alone at one of the many tables arranged throughout the hall. He was content in his solitude for piled high before him were an array of delicacies unparalleled in all the nine realms. He raised a slab of meat to his mouth, delighting in its juicy flavor. Next, Volstagg lifted a heaping spoonful of some Midgardian dish. Looking up, in appreciation at the smell, he froze. Sitting across from him, though he_ knew _he had been alone seconds before were none other than the Lady Sif and Prince Loki. There was something very much wrong with them and he gapped openly, spoon hanging forgotten in the air, as Loki picked up a spoon filled with some sort of custard and preceded to feed it to Sif. Their eyes never left each other and they air seemed to burn with sensual energy. Volstagg watched, transfixed, as Loki rubbed his thumb across the corner of Sif's mouth wiping away a bit of the custard her gotten there before moving his mouth to hers in a long smoldering kiss. Too shocked to speak Volstagg blinked and when his eyes opened again the two were gone, as though they had never been there at all. Shaking his head he moved the still hanging spoon the rest of the way to his mouth and vowed to stay off the wine for the rest of the evening.

Across the hall Fandral sat amongst his many ladies as they petted and prodded him, bursting into fits of giggles at even his most droll comments. It was during one such fit, while all the women were busy wiping their eyes or trying to compose themselves that Fandral happened to glance up. What he saw caught his attention and he stared transfixed. Sif and Loki had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere since he had heard no one enter the resting room they currently occupied. Set off the great hall it was intended as a sitting room for private meetings. Fandral often used it for romancing. Sif's legs were wrapped around Loki's waist, their arms were wrapped around each other so that it was uncannily hard to tell whose were whose, and they kissed with such heat it was impossible to doubt their intentions as the pair dropped onto one of the unoccupied couches, Loki's long body covering Sif's. Then as quickly as they had appeared they were gone. Fandral continued to stare across the room to where he was almost certain they had been. The lady on his left recovered from her hysterics and looked up to find him thus, a horrified expression still plastered to his face.

"Are you alright?" She enquired, startled by how startled he was. He nodded in affirmation before shaking his head to clear it. _What a strange thing to daydream. _

Hogan sipped his mead, standing in a corner of the hall not much used. He disliked crowds and preferred the quite company of close friends to the flashy banter of strangers. Looking up he nearly choked, before regaining his famed composure, to see Loki pinning the Lady Sif up against the wall not five feet from where he stood. One of her thighs rested on his hip and both of his hands were wrapped in her hair, destroying the hour of work Lady Jane had put into taming Sif's locks. After recovering from his initial shock Hogan simply raised an eyebrow as they vanished as suddenly as they had appeared. _They thought they were being clever did they?_ _Well_, he thought, _he could be clever too_. Hogan hid his mouth inside of his goblet so that no one could see the smile that briefly crossed his lips.

Thor waited in the gardens, under the rose arbor, where Jane had promised to meet him for a stolen kiss. He sighed contentedly then jumped up, startled, when another sigh echoed his own. Thor squinted and saw what appeared to be another pair of lovers stealing kisses a short distance away. He decided that he should probably let them know that he had claimed this spot first, so they wouldn't feel uncomfortable when Jane arrived. Thor tried his best to set them at ease,

"I Thor Prince of Asgard", he called in a bellow that shook the trees around them, "request you move this smashing of faces as I intend to remain here in sight of you!"

Sif's whole body tensed up and Loki opened his eyes to see her trying extraordinarily hard to keep from bursting out laughing. Her eyes danced, and her mouth puckered under his as she bit her bottom lip in an effort to keep it closed. He smiled too, his eyes never leaving hers, amused by her glee as well as his brother's lack of tact. Thor stepped closer stopping, baffled, when he recognized the figures.

"Brother", he called out hesitantly, but as soon as he did the couple seemed to melt away. He would have to remember to ask his Loki what ailed him, that he should see visions such as these.

Back in his rooms Loki scooped her up and deposited her on his bed. After an untold number of years he still couldn't keep the boyish grin off his face when he thought about how she had chosen him. She, the Lady Sif, Shield Maiden of Asgard had chosen him. Not his warrior brother or one of the Blunderers Three but _him_. The thought filled him with a peculiar sense of giddiness he quickly masked. As much as he loved secrets and trickery Loki couldn't help but wonder what things would be like if they weren't a secret, if he walked with her proudly on his arm as Lady, Warrior, and Princess of the realm. It was a thought he pondered long after she had drifted into sleep, her head on his chest as he traced nonsense patterns across her skin.

Far below in the palace kitchens, the Steward gave up his search and mourned the loss of cutlery.

_/ Loki is hiding from his feelings, how cute. Don't forget to drop a review, or constructive criticism, or stuff you want to see happen. Hugs and puppies to you, my friends. / _


	4. Chapter 4

_/ Here's another plot-happy chapter, be warned it's a little long. Request is still pending on ownership of characters. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. And now, without further redo…__** In Which Contains a Shock, a Ring, and Some Invisibility**__ /_

The sun had been up for several hours, its warm glow shining through the curtains, when Sif yawned, arching, as she rolled over to face Loki lying in the bed beside her. He was still sleeping fitfully, his face wiped clean of all the cares that so often troubled him. Sif decided that it was high time he got up and set about waking him. She placed a kiss on his collar bone, then one on his throat, then chin, then cheek, until finally resting her mouth on his. Loki kissed her back, his eyes fluttering open,

"Good morning, Beautiful", his voice was still thick with sleep as he pulled her in for their morning cuddle. There were no plans set out for today and they were both looking forward to a lazy day together. A loud pounding on the door cased them both to jump. Sif's eyes grew wide and she sat up with a start. Loki, trying to erase the panic from his voice called out, "Who calls?"

"Brother", Thor's voice echoed from the other side of the door, "I have some matters to discuss with you immediately. It is of the utmost importance."

"A moment", Loki called back, sliding off the bed and pulling on his trousers, subconsciously checking the pocket to make sure what he kept there was still inside. He tossed Sif his tunic, which she slid over her head and he noted that it covered her all the way to her thighs; then he kicked her clothes and shoes from last night's feast under his bed. As he made his way to the door he turned to her and held a finger over his lips, making a symbol in the air with his other hand. Sif felt herself being masked in shadows not a second before Loki opened the door to admit his brother into his chambers. Thor sat down at the foot of Loki's bed and the younger prince sat down beside him, Sif remained as still as possible. After a long moment Thor began.

"Jane has expressed an interest in accessing the Bifrost from earth. She claims it would be simpler if she could travel back and forth to visit her friends and such but I am worried she has tired of me." Loki released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, of course a matter his brother deemed important could only involve the Lady Jane. Sif rolled her eyes, if Thor actually believed Jane was bored with him he deserved all the insults his brother so often inflicted upon his intelligence; Loki new this as well and wasted no time in telling Thor so.

"All the better then", was Thor's response, "Now I have no worries in requesting that you accompany me to the Questing Room to inform her of the… finer details." Sif snorted loudly and Loki tried to mask it with a coughing fit; 'finer details' indeed! She loved Thor dearly but he had no more idea how to work the Bifrost than he did a Midgardian toaster! The brothers fell into discussion and Sif grew rather bored, but then her eyes lit up and she smirked at the idea that had struck her. Many times Loki had come to her, invisible of course, in company and had made her almost incoherent with whispers and caresses none could see. Stealthily she crept up beside him and planted a warm kiss on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. She nearly laughed at his sharp intake of breath and Thor's look of concern.

"Are you alright, my Brother?" Thor asked

"It was nothing, just a bit of a spell. Sometimes magic can be a bit… untimely." Loki replied through gritted teeth. Sif gave him an apologetic peck on the cheek, glad he couldn't see the smug grin that spanned her face.

"Untimely magic…that reminds me", Thor mused, "This past night I witnessed a strange vision of you in the gardens. I envisioned that you were engaging in some sort of tryst. That is odd is it not?" Loki scowled and Sif had to fight down yet another fit of giggles. Sometimes, Thor could be worth every bit of the pain in the arse he occasionally was.

"Odd? And just what were _you_ doing in the gardens, brother?" Loki inquired, still sulking over Thor's last comment and the silent shakes of Sif's laughter he could feel beside him.

"It is not of import… no don't smirk like that." Thor was growing more and more flustered, "I will see you shortly in the Questing Room." He said as he exited Loki's chambers.

Once the door had closed behind him there was a small pop and Sif reappeared. Loki gave her a wry smile as she rolled onto her back clutching her stomach and laughing uncontrollably.

"Is that how you two always act when I'm not around?" She asked after a moment, wiping a tear out of the corner of her eye. Loki just shook his head at her before his face grew serious.

"Is it truly so odd a thought that I be involved in some romantic ruse?" He asked; Thor's words troubling him more than he cared to admit. Sif saw this and wondered why his brother's comment had bothered her beloved so much.

"You know he only meant that you don't spend your time with the courtly ladies as Fandral does; or at least you had better not!" Sif smiled to show she was teasing but then her face grew serious, "We love each other; that is the important thing. _You_ know how I adore you; it doesn't matter if the others do not see it." They had long ago decided it was best to hide their affair. How would the peoples of the realm, who barely accepted her as a warrior now, react if the Shield Maiden were to wed? Or if the younger prince were to, in their eyes, steal the bride of the eldest? They both loathed that their union would bring such a scandal yet both were to honor bound to place themselves before country. Loki shook his head driving such doubts away; _he needed to say this, he _had _to say this_. The Trickster Prince of Asgard took both of her hands in his and started upon the words he had always thought but never had the courage to say,

"I love you more dearly than anything in all of the nine realms, Sif, and would be content to love you for all of my days. I know what we agreed upon and I understand why we did so-" She started to interrupt but he silenced her with a look, he had to say this, she needed to know.

"It is not the grand ceremony our betrothal would be", here he reached into his pocket and drew out a simple gold ring on a long chain, "But it is my fondest wish, Sif Tyrdottir, that you be mine as I am yours. Even if our engagement were known only to each other, perhaps one day after Thor and Jane are united before Odin so shall we but until that time I ask that you wear this, as a token of my esteem," He paused, "And my love." Sif sat as though frozen for a long moment and Loki started to worry. Perhaps he shouldn't have asked, maybe it was too soon after his fall, or what if she didn't feel the same way. Suddenly, such a smile bust across her face that every light in the room paled before it. She took his face in both hands, bringing them nose to nose.

"Yes.", it was barely more than a whisper and she tried again, "Yes, for always, my love." And with that she kissed him and it was a kiss different than any they had shared before. They broke apart, his infectious grin almost boyish in this moment of triumph as he slipped the necklace over her head. The chain was long enough that the ring would fall below the neck line on any of her gowns and this pleased her as she planned never to take it off.

"So just to be clear", Sif teased, admiring the engagement band, "You did just ask me to marry you?"

"Yes, my darling", Loki replied pulling her back down onto the bed, "Yes I did."

Jane sat at a writing desk, reviewing through her notebook while Thor paced restlessly from one end of the room to the other. Darcy raised her head from the table where she had been napping,

"What's taking so long?" She whined, "You said he was coming, like, an hour and a half ago." Patience had never been one of her virtues and now the little that Darcy had was wearing thin.

"Loki tends to take his time about things; it is difficult to rush him." Darcy glared, "Although I could check in on his progress!" Thor added quickly taking a step back from the evil eye Darcy was giving him.

"Let me", She said, standing, "He'll never know what hit him." Thor gulped, torn. Not even the palace servants would dare disturb Loki's rooms yet, if Darcy were to leave, he would be able to spend some minutes alone with Jane. The knowing smile she gave him from behind Darcy's back clinched his decision. He gave Darcy the directions to Loki's chambers and she left the Questing Room, glad of an excuse to get away from the sickening goo-goo eyes Thor and Jane were giving each other.

Darcy found her way to the door Thor had specified as Loki's. There was no one around and she attributed it to what Thor had said about Loki's strict rules about respecting his privacy. Well she sure wasn't going to respect it. She had spent nearly two hours dying of boredom, probably so he could straighten his hair or something like that. She was about to knock when she heard muffled noises coming from inside. Pausing, she leaned her ear up against the door and heard what sounded suspiciously like a grunt and a moan. Darcy shook her head, determined to find out just what was going on here. Very slowly she turned the handle on the door and stepped into the room, trying hard not to make a sound. Once inside she looked to the source of the noise and immediately brought her hands up to cover her mouth. Loki was on lying on top of some woman she couldn't identify and the two were clearly in the throes of passion.

"Loki!" The woman called out in a hauntingly familiar voice,

"OH MY GOD!" Darcy screamed, as the realization struck her. Loki was so startled that, as he yanked himself away from Sif, he fell off the other side of the bed. Sif, now fully visible, pulled the sheet up to her chin and her mouth moved soundlessly, as though she'd forgotten how to speak.

"OH! MY! GOD!" This time her voice it was more of a screech as Darcy fully grasped what she had just witnessed. Her eyes bugged out as she continued to stare at the unlikely couple before her.

"Oh. My. God."

_/ There's a bit of a cliffhanger here, mostly because I haven't decided where I want to take this story yet and how long I'm going to make it. Any thoughts of yours would be extraordinarily helpful. As always, pretty please drop me a review! /_


	5. Chapter 5

_/ Hello again dearest readers! It's been a while, as I am currently battling exams, but the race is almost run. In this one I tried to showcase a bit of the way other characters view Loki as a "bad guy", it might get a wee bit angsty… also it is rather long, apologies. /_

Darcy continued to gape at the pair with an expression pasted across her face that would have been extremely funny under different circumstances. Sif was showing no signs of moving any time soon and Loki thought it best to do something before things got any more out of hand. Trying to muster _some_ dignity he rose from where he had landed by the bed, trousers back on, and with a flick of his wrist barred the door both magically and not; least anyone else forget the value he placed on _knocking. _Seeing this, Sif deftly reached down and pulled his tunic over her head once more; only this time it was for modesty rather than comfort. She made sure to keep the ring, which still hung around her neck, hidden from view; they would have to tell Darcy _something_, but how much…that Sif didn't know yet.

Darcy's internal monologue changed from one of shock to one of panic as she took in the death glare Loki was giving her. _Oh my God, I just walked in on him during sex! I just walked in on a Norse _god_ having sex! A Norse god who tried to _take over_ Earth! This guy tried to enslave my whole plant and I just…Oh God! _She backed up almost subconsciously, certain the Trickster God was about to blast her to bits. Loki and Sif both saw the panic in Darcy's eyes and shared a quick look with each other, silently agreeing it would be better for Sif to take the lead on this. She took a deep breath and he nodded, almost imperceptibly at her, in a silent show of support.

"Darcy", Sif began before pausing for a moment, unsure of what to do next, "Would you like to sit down? I believe there is much we need to discuss." Since the only place to sit was the bed, and since she wanted to go nowhere near that bed after what she had just seen happening on it, Darcy shook her head; she was afraid that if she opened her mouth she would start freaking out again, and then Loki might _really_ loose it. Noticing the reason for her hesitation Loki sighed, this was something else he would have found highly amusing in less tense of a situation, and summoned a chair from another room in the palace. Loki joined Sif in sitting on the foot of the bed and, after a moment's hesitation, Darcy sat in the newly materialized chair beside them.

"All that stuff in your rooms…that was his wasn't it" Darcy challenged, staring Sif straight in the eye. While she did fear Loki, she had begun to think of Sif as a friend and did not appreciate being lied to. Sif nodded, breaking her gaze, she had not liked deceiving her friend in so direct a manner. She liked it even less now that she had been caught. Darcy did not miss that Sif's hand sought out Loki's and gripped it tightly, subtle though the gesture was. Looking back Darcy supposed she should have seen this coming; between the blink and you'll miss it smiles, the confrontational vibe that practically screamed sexual tension, and the way they bantered with each other like an old married couple…even now how they both looked so embarrassed, almost like teenagers, she couldn't help but soften slightly. After all Sif was her friend; and friends support friend's secret relationships with possibly loony princes, right? "Honestly I should have figured it out after I found that pile of Magical Theory books." She said with a rueful grin. Loki chuckled and Sif broke out in a relived smile.

"You make a fair point, Darcy, I am curious to know how Sif passed that one off." Loki was being really nice to her, considering, but there was no way that the two of them were getting off the hook that easy.

"No, wait a minute. I'm still really confused." Darcy smirked inwardly at how well she was deflecting his silver tonged attempts to distract her from learning anything of actual importance about the relationship he obviously shared with her friend. "Are you two dating or just hooking up? Was this a one-time thing? And how did all this start anyway?" Loki and Sif exchanged another look, it was a good thing Thor had Jane to occupy his time because the three of them were definitely going to be here a while. Their relationship had started when they were only children and their unspoken attractions had displayed themselves as a rivalry that had gradually grown into friendship, and then more. But Loki wasn't going to tell Darcy any of that. It was far too personal if he was going to try to pass his relationship off as nothing serious. She hadn't seen Sif's ring, tucked as it was under the tunic she wore, and the timing just wasn't right. If things came out now, and like _this_…it just wasn't the right time yet. So instead Loki decided on the first time he and Sif had consummated their feelings for each other, it fit so much better into the half-truth he was trying to weave.

"It was some years ago, before the Bifrost was damage, and dear Sif and I had decided to visit a childhood grotto in the forests surrounding the palace. It was summertime and the heat was so intense that when we arrived we immediately stripped our boots and placed our feet in the steam that ran through the clearing. Seated as we were in the shade of a great tree we passed some minutes in silence. Then a few more in witty remarks before, out of nowhere mind, the Shield Maiden forced her lips to mine and, well, how could I refuse-"

"That was not how it happened at all, you great oaf!" Sif dug her elbow into his side as Loki roared with laughter. "It really wasn't." She assured Darcy but a grin was already starting to show through her outrage.

"It's ok," _God, they made a cute couple_! "I think I get the picture even with all his exaggerations."

"In all seriousness though," Sif said after she had sobered up, "We would appreciate if you could be discreet about this." The silent plea in her voice was more than enough to get Darcy to agree to keep their secret.

"Of course I will." She promised before excusing herself so the two could dress. A few minutes later Loki emerged, fully clothed, and escorted her back to the Questing Room where his attendance had been requested. Upon arriving he and Darcy had the not so pleasurable pleasure of interrupting Thor and Jane's heated exchange of kisses.

"Why is this my life?" Darcy moaned, too quietly for anyone besides Loki to hear.

_/ I don't know how long it will be for the next one but I've got some plot ideas. As per usual drop me a review, they are like hugs across cyberspace. /_


	6. Chapter 6

_/ Write essays for take-home exams? Write Sif/Loki fanfiction? Fanfiction, duh! Be warned, it gets a little usty in the middle. Ehhehe /_

That night, when Sif came to Loki's room, the two agreed that they needed to be more careful. There could be no more sultry pranks on their friends or kisses stolen in deserted corridors. They would have to save their physical passion for the nights they spent behind securely bolted doors. Needless to say, this made them both rather irritable by day and even more lust ridden by night. In the days that followed the Warriors Three found Sif to be in a perpetually bad temper and even Thor feared to meet her in the sparing ring. If Sif was a terror, Loki was far worse. His pranks became both more numerous and less well planned, until an exceptionally angry All Father had ordered him to stop after he had succeeded in turning Volstagg into a life sized mold of Jell-O. Darcy noticed to way their gazes wandered towards each other longingly before tearing themselves away. However, Darcy kept both her smirks and her opinions to herself. Sif hadn't realized how much time she spent stealing moments with Loki. The new amount of free time they both found themselves with was dedicated to the continued work on the Bifrost. Jane's wish for a second trip had not gone unheeded. Although the work was long and tedious it did nothing to detour the feelings the two held. The passion between the Shield Maiden and the Trickster Prince was like a volcano bubbling up below the surface of Midgard and it was capable of exploding at any moment.

"Loki, are you sure these charts are accurate?" Jane was triple checking her most recent calculation, aggravating as it was to the already aggravated prince.

"My answer is the same as it has been this past hour." Loki said, icily. Sif shot him a look at his tone, yes she was bored out of her wits but there was still no need to be rude.

"Could you and Sif go to the West Library and check for me?" While working Jane was completely oblivious to her surroundings, including the glare Loki was giving her.

"Of course Jane, we will return as quickly as possible." Sif said as she grabbed Loki and practically dragged him out of the room before he could say anything else. Upon entering the library they made their way to the desk Loki had set up for his special use. No one had minded since he was the only one who ever used the West Library, mostly because he was the only one who could understand any of the books in it. He stood beside the desk and began rifling through papers while Sif leaned up against it, arms crossed, watching him. "You really were rather rude to her, you know." Her tone was reproving but a small smile played around the corners of her mouth and eyes.

"Well what do you expect?" He turned to face her, "I sit in that room all day answering her stupid questions, listening to Thor garble on with no idea what he's talking about, and all the while I'm about three feet from you yet unable to touch you and it…it's driving me mad." He took her shoulders in his hands and shook her slightly. "Mad!" Loki moved his thumb to stroke her around the base of the throat, the place where a slim gold chain lay, "You are my intended and I can't stand to sit so close to you when all I want to do is-"

"Is what?" Sif's voice was barely audible as she sank into his touch.

"This." And then he kissed her. Loki brought his lips crashing onto hers with all the heat and hunger they had kept locked away these past few weeks. It was hard and fast, almost violent in their need, as he lifted her up onto the desk. Papers and charts flew everywhere, like a snowstorm, but completely unnoticed by the two lovers who continued this rough play at love making atop the previously work ridden desk. Sif's skirt was up around her waist and her hair had come undone from its neat tail as she continued to pull Loki to her, again and again.

"Ahhhahhh!" The small shrill scream was enough to jar them back to their senses, panic striking each of them but dissipating quickly when they saw Darcy standing alone by a bookcase with both hands clamped firmly over her eyes. "Seriously?" She shouted, as they scrambled to make themselves look presentable, "Again?"

"You should learn to knock on doors!" Loki shouted back as he bucked the straps on his trousers.

"Well most people aren't going at it like rabbits behind them, are they?" Darcy was more than a bit peeved; she had always had a big problem keeping secrets but she obviously was doing a better job than these two. Honestly, who would care that they were hooking up? _They_ didn't seem to care very much about hiding it since she kept walking in on their sexy-time.

"Darcy, you can take your hands off your eyes now." Sif could see her friend was seething but wasn't sure how to fix the situation, 'girl talk' had always evaded her.

"Fine then", Darcy turned to leave, "I'm going for a walk or to go scrub my eyes with sand or something. See you two later." And with that she turned and made her way out of the library. Sif looked to Loki for help,

"Do you think she'll tell?"

"Not right now but she might, at this point it's possible she would just to stop walking in on these situations." Sif didn't laugh.

"I'll go and talk with her this evening. You'll have to teach me some of your silver tonged tricks-" Sif broke off when she saw the look he was giving her,

"I know quite a few 'silver tonged tricks'." Half of him wanted to take her again, right there on the desk, but the wiser part warned him that it would _not_ be a good idea. So instead he settled for another kiss before releasing her. His mouth had left a mark on her neck at some point during their exchange, one she would have difficulty covering up later. Despite the situation the thought caused him to smile at yet another visual symbol marking her as his. "You might want to keep your hair down." He said as he indicated the mark. Sif turned towards the mirror hanging on the nearby wall,

"Loki!" She swatted at him, half playing half not. "You know you're not supposed to do anything that will show later." She turned back to the mirror, pinning her hair to hide the hickey that blossomed across her throat.

"And are you going to make me pay for it, Lady Warrior?" He teased seductively, before grabbing his charts and sprinting from the room. Sif laughed and chased after him. When she caught him, and catch him she would, he was going to pay for it very well indeed.

That evening Darcy was sitting in her room when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." She called and was surprised when Sif stepped inside.

"I thought we could talk." The Shield Maiden began, uncharacteristically hesitant. "I know what you must think of Loki and I", she smiled when she said his name in a way that was impossible not to find endearing, "But I promise you it is so much more than you think." Sif sat beside Darcy, who said nothing. She knew how difficult it could be to open up; she _was_ a political science major after all. "He and I, we share a bond that is deeper than the physical. But the way we care for each other, it would destroy much we have worked for if it was widely known. I am seen as a warrior, I cannot afford to be seen as a woman as well. Loki is the second son and Asgard, in spite of Jane, believes I should wed the first." Here Sif paused as though resolving some inner conflict, "That is why no one can know of this." Sif reached into her bodice and pulled out the charm on the end of the chain she had taken to wearing religiously. Only it wasn't a charm, it was a ring.

"Oh my God!" Darcy's eyes resembled the dinner plates in Odin's hall as she took it in. "You're getting married?" She had meant it to sound congratulatory but it came out as a squeak. Sif smiled,

"We planned on announcing it only after Thor is wed to Jane, but once that is done, yes, Loki and I will be joined before Odin." Darcy was grinning like a fool and Sif was alarmed by the excitement she was displaying. "You do understand why concealment is of such utmost importance?"

"Yes of course, but never mind that. You're getting married! This is great, you'll need flowers, and the dress, shoes, bridesmaids; please say I can be a bridesmaid! And you should probably start planning the guest list-" As Darcy continued to ramble on about all the requirements of a proper wedding Sif wondered what in Valhalla she had gotten herself into.

_/ Well that was fun, although Darcy seems more concerned with weddings than secret keeping 0_O Review for a cookie, pretty please? __**Spoilers**__: the next chapter will feature a special guest appearance by the Avengers! So go watch the movie if you haven't seen it yet, wear a Loki shirt and traumatize little kids by your love of "the big scary green guy". That is all. /_


	7. Chapter 7

_/ Here we go, special guest star: the Avengers! It's a bit faced paced a plot-y … but I tried to squeeze in some Sloki goodness. I've only seen __Avengers __once so sorry if they seem a little OOC. /_

Only a few short days later the Bifrost was once again filled with both people and equipment as they prepared to test out Jane's improvements. The result of the experiment should grant Thor's Midgardian team a one day visit to Asgard. The Rainbow Bridge rumbled as light exploded everywhere and in its wake they stood, the Avengers. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanoff; all resplendent in their superhero costumes. Jane and Thor rushed to embrace them as the Three, Sif, and Loki stood off to the side waiting to be introduced, or in one case reintroduced.

"Tony, these are the Warriors Three and this is the Lady Sif. Sif this is the Man of Iron who nearly bested me on Midgard." Tony Stark looked Sif up and down before he smiled flirtatiously.

"Nice to meet you, my lady." He said, giving her a wink. Sif was amused, she was used to men thinking her soft and silly, that is until she bested then in the practice ring. Loki on the other hand was not. He gritted his teeth and tried to avoid punching the shorter man right in that winking eye, he had promised mother he would be on his best behavior, but that was going to prove rather difficult if Stark did not _back away_. Sif and Natasha got along famously, just as Loki had expected, two such fearsome women had much in common. The Avengers all greeted Loki with the formal politeness reserved for people you didn't much care for and, despite his promise, Loki was just as cold as they were. He did respect Natasha, and during their time together he had come to appreciate Clint's skills as a soldier, he even understood Bruce's self-loathing in a way none of the others did, but even so there was too much between them to be easily forgiven. Although, Loki thought as he hastily moved to catch up with the group, if Tony Stark did not stop this incessant flirting he could not be held responsible for his actions.

Odin, at Frigga's urging, had reluctantly set forth an array of festivities to welcome the Midgardian heroes, including a grand ball the likes of which was only ever held for members of the royal family. The team was a little unnerved by such a welcome but enjoyed it all the same. There was dancing and feasting throughout the hall as the guests mingled, Asgardians and Midgardians alike. Sif leaned up against a pillar, fiddling absent mindedly with her engagement ring as she watched the dancers.

"Dance with me?" Loki appeared out of nowhere beside her. She turned to look at him, surprised, tucking the ring back below the neckline of her dress where it belonged.

"In front of everyone, are you sure?" Sif had wanted nothing more than to dance with him all evening but she had thought it out of the question. They tried never to touch in public except for the simplest friendly gestures and in the sparing ring.

"Yes, it is a dance after all. That is what people do at dances if I am not mistaken." Sif brought a hand up to cover the derisive snort that escaped her. "Besides if you don't dance with me you may have to dance with the Man of Iron", he paused, "again."

"Well we can't have that, can we?" She said as she took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. "If I didn't know better I'd say that you were jealous." As he took her in his arms and the musicians began to play Loki looked deep into her eyes with an honesty showing under the fun they sparkled with.

"So what if I am? It's hardly fair to make a prince watch while all the eligible men dance with his intended." Sif laughed and smiled up at him, love in her eyes, as they whirled around the floor; blind to the world around them.

Darcy moved around the hall before plopping into an empty seat beside Steve Rogers. He sat alone with a brooding expression darkening his brow and an untouched cup of mead before him.

"You gonna drink that?" He pushed the glass over to her without a word. "Lighten up Cap' this is a party!" When he still didn't respond Darcy tried a new tactic. "Geez, what's eating you?" He finally turned to look at her but his eyes were far away.

"I once promised a young woman a dance, it was a promise I was never able to keep."

"Oh." She had heard this story," Tell me about her?"

"Her name was Peggy, she was brilliant. A strategist, a soldier, beautiful…much like Thor's female companion; the one dancing with Loki there." He pointed at a pair of dancers as they passed by.

"Sif; yeah she really is something." Darcy agreed, watching the pair as well, "I don't know what Loki ever did to deserve her, but they're going to have gorgeous babies. Am I right?" Seeing Steve's confused expression she realized what she had just said and immediately clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Do you mean that the two of them…_fondue_?" Darcy considered denying everything but then again she had never been a good liar and it would be so relieving to just tell someone,

"Yeah! I know right, they're such an unlikely couple but then they're both all tall and dark and pale. And they two of them are just going at it, um_ Fondueing_, all the time. I mean I've walked in on them twice! But they have this whole secret engagement thing so it's not morally compromising or anything …" She had said all of this in the span of a few seconds and the Captain's eyes were starting to bug out a bit. "But this is all top secret, like I'm not even supposed to know, ok Cap'?" He nodded mutely as she got up and walked away. He had said it before and he would say it again, _things were so much easier in the 40's. _

The chambers given to the Avengers were both lavish and spacious. They included separate bedrooms, bathrooms, and a communal sitting room; this was where they gathered now. Thor was included amongst their number as they sat and reminisced on their first days together.

"-and that's when Steve says… Steve, hey! Earth to Steve! This is your part of the story man." Steve Rogers shook his head and looked apologetically at Tony.

"Sorry, what? I didn't hear you." The Avengers roared with laughter, Steve supposed he must have missed the punch line.

"What have you got on your mind that's more important than 'family time'?" Tony always thought he was so clever, but Steve thought that if he knew intimate details about their possible arch enemy's love life he would be a little distracted too. Steve didn't know how best to voice his concern for the woman who reminded him so of the one he had lost but he felt he had to say something; it was the right thing to do.

"Thor, how has your brother's rehabilitation gone?" Thor was extremely confused by this change in topic but replied never the less,

"Loki is as he once was. He is a true prince of Asgard."

"Yes, but does he have any attachments that you know of?" Tony and Natasha both shot him funny looks, wondering why he would ask such an odd question.

"I didn't know he swung that way." Tony murmured, earning him a light jab in the side from Nat.

"My brother has never shown interest in attachments of any kind, except to his books." Thor wondered what was going on. Perhaps this had something to do with that strange vision he had so many weeks ago. "Why do you ask?" Steve was never one for gossip but they were only staying the one day. If Loki had some nefarious purpose considering that wonderful woman this was his last chance to do something about it.

"It's probably nothing, but I heard something about him and a woman-"

"Oh really, who?" Natasha had perked up at Steve's statement. She still hadn't forgiven Loki for exploiting her feelings for Clint and she was excited at the chance to get some revenge.

"Tasha." Clint put a soothing hand on her arm but inside he was just as eager to know the identity of the woman. Natasha had told him about Loki's treat towards them and it was something he had not easily forgiven. Bruce closed his eyes, honestly he didn't care who Loki was seeing, and a dislike of idle chatter was one of the few things he and the Other Guy had in common. Steve sighed and continued,

"During the party somebody mentioned to me, just in passing mind, that Loki and your warrior friend-"

"Fandral?" Thor broke in; it was the most obvious answer he could think of, although even it made no sense.

"No, no! The Lady Sif, I heard something mentioned about then being together, ah, intimately."

"WHAT?" The shocked outburst came from not just Thor but Tony and Natasha as well.

"Aww man, _that_ must have been why she didn't like dancing with me. I mean all the women like dancing with me!" Tony shook his head both in disappointment and disbelief. Thor was about to deny it completely but then stopped. It would make sense in some strange way, although that would mean the two of them had been together for quite some time. He couldn't be sure, not yet.

"Rest easy Captain; although you leave at dawn I assure you that the Three and I shall find out the truth."

_/ Dun dun duhhh! Another cliff hanger there… don't forget to review. Yes, the Avengers will not appear again since this isn't a crossover. The big reveal is approaching! /_


	8. Chapter 8

_/ Hello readers! Sorry about the wait but I've been really busy, hopefully this makes up for it. Fun fact: I was reading about this master list of the weapons used in the Thor movie and the dagger Sif hands over in one of the deleted scenes is listed as one of Loki's. Does this make our ship canon? I think YES! /_

It wasn't long after the Avengers had departed the next morning that Thor called the Warriors Three into a private council. They gathered in the chamber they usually occupied, Sif's absence notable amongst them. Thor rose to speak but Fandral cut him off before he could begin.

"Should we not wait for Sif?" She would be livid if she discovered them plotting some adventure without her. Thor, however, shook his head.

"She is what I wished to discuss." The looks of confusion that crossed his friend's faces spoke more than words could about the oddity of this instance. But before they could ask for an explanation Thor plowed on, "The Captain of America informed me last night of his suspicions of a love affair between our Lady Sif and, um," Here Thor's voice dropped to an almost inaudible mutter as his ears reddened, "My brother." The shouts were almost instantaneous.

"Impossible!" Volstagg cried, spewing a mouthful of food in the process.

"What an absurd notion!" Fandral shook his head, casting the idea aside. Hogan on the other hand said nothing.

"I gave my word that we would look into the matter." Thor intoned, daring any of them to challenge his oath. None did. In Asgard word was law and honor was life, there would be no arguing if a vow had been made. Thor looked pleased with himself. "Then tonight we shall follow them and see if the matter holds any weight." Hogan's face appeared as passive as ever but inside he was a tremulous mess. There was no doubt that Sif and Loki shared amorous feelings for each other, it was plain that their feelings were fierce as the coursing river and strong as the great typhoon. Even so the pair was as mysterious as the dark side of the moon when it came to their nights. Hogan only believed them to be together because he had witnessed so many fleetingly intimate moments between them; unlike his companions however, he always trusted his eyes. At last Hogan came to the decision that the truth would probably end up coming out anyway if Thor succeeded in his plans for tonight. There was no need for things to come to light prematurely, he would say nothing. Thor had not paused for Hogan's internal monologue, so he redirected his attention to the matter at hand. "-will never suspect. Fandral, you will tail Sif as Hogan will shadow Loki. Volstagg and I shall watch the hall's exits." Thor nodded at his men as he did just before they rode into battle.

"May the All-Father protect us, should Sif discover what we're planning." Fandral intoned solemnly as they rose to make for the practice courts.

Though the feast that night was as grand as all others that graced Odin's hall there was a distinct absence of uproar stemming from Thor's table. Volstagg and Thor, usually the rowdiest among the patrons, had forgone the storytelling and company to sit broodingly near the doors. Fandral as well appeared slightly amiss without his usual swarm of maidens, as he pouted into his untouched glass of mead. However strange these happenings seemed to the rest of the court there were two who were failing entirely to notice any disorder. Loki looked up from his meal to see Sif staring fixedly at her hands in a way that made it clear she had been gazing at him not a moment before. A ghost of a smile graced his lips as he looked at her. She had worn a dark green dress with a plunging neckline that barely covered the ring resting between her breasts. It was his favorite and she knew it. Sif smiled smugly to herself as she felt his eyes stop at her cleavage. She could practically hear his breath hitch. Sif had picked this particular dress knowing his eyes would be drawn to the ring she wore around her neck; a perfect trap, though perhaps a little underhanded. Loki stretched out slowly to draw his foot up her leg beneath the table. Sif was still staring pointedly down at her clasped hands but he could see her bite her lip, just slightly, as he did so. Standing, Loki announced, formally, in a loud voice,

"I grow weary with this revelry. Indulge me while I retire." No one paid him any attention; it was not unusual for the second prince to quit the feasts long before they were done. Not a minute later Sif muttered something about needing more wine and quietly exited the hall the same way. The moment she was outside Sif felt long arms snake around her and she leaned back into that oh-so-familiar embrace, "I quite like your dress." Loki's voice was barely more than a growl in her ears and she shivered, her insides twisting deliciously. Sif spun around and planted a quick kiss on the tip of his nose before breaking away and dragging him farther down the corridor. _Ever the tease, _Loki thought fondly as he allowed himself to be led along. So enraptured were they that neither one noticed the four warriors slinking along behind.

Approaching the terrace the four silently slipped into the shadows where they could have a clear view of whatever was to happen. Sif pulled Loki out into the moonlight before releasing him and moving to sit on the rail lining the balcony. If anyone happened to look out from the feasting hall they would be in full view. It was lucky no one ever did. She threw back her head and leaned back, dangerously far, over the edge. There were few as dexterous as the Lady Sif but that didn't stop Loki from rushing to her side and wrapping his arms around her waist on the off chance she should slip. Sif brought her head up and captured his lips in a lover's kiss. Where Loki's hold on her had been precautionary only moments before his grip tightened and he drew her up to deepen the kiss. After a few moments Sif broke away only a millimeter to make a request.

"Dance with me?" She murmured, and he grinned at her play on his words from the night before. They weren't dancing really, just swaying slightly; back and forth, back and forth with noses touching, simply reveling in each other's nearness.

"Darcy sought me out this morning to give me some bridal magazines she stole from Jane." Sif spoke suddenly, betraying how bothered she was by the instance. Loki chose not to respond; having learned long ago that it was easiest for Sif to open up if she was let alone. "Are you sure we've thought this through? In spite of our precautions you know what will happen if the All-Father disapproves. He will cast you out!" Her eyes had grown wide and the note of fear; fear for him, in her voice was breaking his heart,

"Sif-", she cut him off,

"We hid it so well, you know we did, all those years and no one knew. Loki, he will think you have bespelled me!" The pain in Sif's voice was almost unbearable, partially because of the ring of truth her words held. Loki silenced the part of his mind that claimed Odin would never see him as his true son, these were thoughts he could not afford to entertain.

"We will make it all right. I promise you, no matter what happens we will find a way." He kissed her again the conviction in his lips sealing the vow he made. When they broke apart the tension had eased dramatically and the pair continued their slow sway around the balcony. "Do you remember the significance of today?" Loki asked. A warm smile, the one he saved just for her, decorating his face.

"Of course I do! Did you actually expect me to forget?" Sif sassed, back in her teasing mood from earlier in the evening. "Today marks the anniversary of the first day you kissed me." It was so long ago, even by a god's standards. Sif had only been the equivalent of ten mortal years, Loki twelve. The pair had been spying on Thor, more out of boredom than anything else, when they had spotted him snogging Siygan in Frigga's gardens. They had gone to Loki's rooms to discuss this development, not an unusual occurrence in those innocent days of childhood. It had come out that neither of them had ever shared a kiss and both were curious as to what all the fuss was about. They decided the obvious thing to do was test it; Loki wiping his suddenly sweaty palms on his trousers and Sif trying to ignore the heat around her ears.

"And afterwards you calmly informed me that if I ever told anyone you'd 'skin me like a rabbit'."

"Well you were absolute rubbish, no idea what to do with your hands."

"You weren't so spectacular either, Milady." Sif raised an eyebrow.

"I am always spectacular; and you would do well to remember that _darling_." Loki snickered.

"Very well, _all_ of your kisses have been tremendous, outstanding, marvelous, unparra-" he had punctuated each adjective with a quick peck until Sif claimed his mouth once more and the world ceased to turn around them. That is until reality came crashing back with a loud sneeze. "Darcy…" Loki snarled, enough was enough and this time he meant to tell her so in no unclear terms.

"Not Darcy, brother." Thor and an abashed collection of the Warriors Three stepped out from behind the columns surrounding the veranda. The exclamations never left the tongues of either lover as Thor continued. "Loki, Sif, I am taking you to see Father.

_/Another cliff hanger, mwahaha! I really hope you guys are enjoying this. I'm so touched by how many of you have story alerted or favorited. Don't forget to review; they inspire me to write faster. Love! /_


	9. Chapter 9

_/ Here we are, the final chapter. (Kudos to everyone who picked up on my Mulan reference last chapter!) I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. Thank you all so much for all the reviews and story alerts and everything. You are truly wonderful readers! /_

Time seemed to come to a halt. Both Sif and Loki were only vaguely aware of the swarm of people around them, a flash of Thor engaging in an apparently heated, though whispered, conversation with Odin and Frigga, the sudden sensation of bodies jostling about them. Without warning they found themselves in the council chambers standing before Odin and as the surrealism abated the presence of Heimdall, Thor, Frigga, the Warriors Three, Darcy, and Jane became more apparent. Odin's voice thundered, jarring the illicit lovers out of the last bits of the haze that had ensnared them,

"How dare you bring such shame upon the house of your father! I welcome you back as my son and this is how you repay me; you dare to ensorcel such a woman-"

"Father!" Thor stepped out, anger splashed across his face, "I do not believe that Sif is under any spell. I brought this to you so that they might receive your blessing. It is apparent they are in love!"

"Obviously you have been deceived, my son." Odin turned away from Thor and his words held a finality that dug into Loki's heart. This was what he had feared all along and now he was to lose her, probably forever. While Loki retreated into himself, certain of the fate that was about to befall them Sif raised her head, her eyes glowing with barely concealed rage; _how dare he, _All Father or not, how_ dare _he.

"And do my feelings count for nothing?" Odin had turned away but he looked back at the voice of the young woman he viewed as the daughter he'd never had. You would truly break my heart for no other reason but that you are biased and proud. Am I to forget my impending marriage and the man I love? You cannot break a bond once consummated, if tradition is to hold." She gave Odin a moment to sputter as she brashly tugged the chain from her neck and let it fall away from her engagement band and land upon the cold stone floor. Placing the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand Sif took Loki's in her right. "There is not only just one man that I will marry but only one that I _can _marry; unless of course, you find a nobleman who has no issue joining with someone who is so many times _not_ a maiden?" Sif held Odin's gaze; there was no way he could counter her, the ancient customs were very clear.

"Who knew of this" The king's voice was low and dangerous, "_Who knew?_" For a moment no one spoke.

"I knew." Frigga's voice was as soft as ever but it held the all the majesty of the one true Queen, "I am a seer after all. And I could think of no better match for _our_ _son._" Heimdall stepped up beside her, a look of resignation on his face,

"I knew, all-seeing as I am I have known for some time. While initially I had hoped it was just a childish fancy there is no denying the bond these two share."

"Me too!" Darcy spoke up, "I, er, well I walked in on them a couple of times..." She trailed off thinking she might be making it worse.

"As did I." Hogan intoned, his voice heavy with the weighty words.

"And I," Thor's testament took both Sif and Loki by surprise, "Though I didn't realize it until tonight it is now a wonder that I didn't see it before." These were testimonies that Odin could not dispute though he would still try, prideful and self-righteous as he was. The idea hit Loki so fast he felt his head spin.

"Father," Loki inclined his head to show respect, this would take more careful wording than he had ever used before, "If you do not believe that the feelings the Lady Sif and I share are true then I propose a test. Allow us to proceed with our marriage and if after some time, say a year, our feelings have changed or Sif no longer wishes to be my wife you may dissolve the union and do with me as you will." Sif fought to keep the mask of deadly seriousness in place as she added to the challenge; squeezing Loki's hand to show him that she only spoke partially in jest.

"And if Loki ever ceases to adore me as he does now you may do the same."

"But if not" Loki continued, "You must let our love flourish and cease any and all objections you may have." Odin's voice rang throughout the hall,

"So be it."

And when their lips met before the court in the hall of Odin and their spirits fused together in the eternity of Valhalla Loki looked down into Sif's eyes, the eyes of his wife, and saw the one place that he knew he truly belonged. Always and forever.

Fin

_/That is all. Thank you so much to those of you who have stuck with me through this. Don't hesitate to drop a review, they are always welcome. More than a year to go until Thor2, by then I will have no idea what is head-canon and what is actually going on…add to my madness, go forth and create fan art/fic. Over and out. /_


End file.
